I Drive Myself Crazy
by amcr
Summary: "Eu queria morrer dentro de um buraco, eu queria sumir dali e ao mesmo tempo partir para o tudo ou nada ali mesmo. Salvar uma parte daquela noite certamente abençoada pelo próprio tinhoso." - ONE SHOT OCULTA!


**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www . fanfiction oneshotoculta.**

**E a minha amiga secreta é a Line Lins, espero que você goste. ;)**

**********Não sonhei com vampiros que brilham ao sol nem colinas repletas de beleza, tia Stephenie sonhou primeiro.. snif, snif...**

* * *

******I Drive Myself Crazy**

"Se eu te pedir uma coisa, você promete dizer sim?" – Alice perguntou ao telefone.

"Não." – Bella conhecia muito bem a amiga para saber que não viria coisa boa dali.

"Poxa Bella, eu só queria um favorzinho bem pequenininho da minha melhor amiga."

"Só dou a minha resposta depois de você disser o que quer e logo, estou tentando terminar uma redação da qual eu nem comecei."

"Sabe aquele garoto que eu estava de papo no refeitório da facul? O Jasper?" – falou medindo as palavras.

"Sei e..."

"Então, ele me chamou para sair e adivinha? Ele também é de Forks, mas o primo dele vai passar as férias com ele, então me perguntou se eu poderia levar uma amiga para apresentar a ele, você poderia ir comigo? Poooooooooooor favorzinho?" – Alice estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para sair com Jasper, nem que para isso tivesse que me amordaçadar para ficar com o primo dele, mas preferiu pedir primeiro.

"Em que mundo você vive, Alice? Você deve estar de brincadeira, só isso explica esse pedido." – disse tentando manter a voz estável.

"Bella, sei que sempre te meto em furada. Mas eu gosto do Jasper e ele gosta de mim, só preciso dessa saidinha para mostrar a ele o quanto sou linda, inteligente..."– Bella podia jurar que a amiga enumerava suas infinitas qualidades do outro lado da linha.

"Não se esqueça de colocar na sua lista; humilde. Ok, eu vou, mas com uma condição, se eu chegar lá e o cara for um bagulho, te deixo lá com os dois. Estamos combinadas?" – Bella não gostava de se sentir pressionada, mas tinha uma dificuldade enorme de dizer um simples não. E essa sua "bondade" que a fazia entrar em confusões ao lado de sua amiga.

"Obrigado, Bells." – Bella conseguia ouvir o barulho dos pulinhos histéricos da amiga.

[...]

Minhas provas finais acabaram e depois de quase fundir meu cérebro, consegui passar em todas as matérias. Minhas férias eram merecidas, já estávamos Alice e eu na estrada, voltando para casa, aquela cidadezinha verde que só conhece uma estação do ano, o inverno. Estar de volta em casa, dormir na mesma cama e no mesmo quarto desde que me conheço por gente. Sensação indescritível.

Uma semana depois estávamos nos dirigindo ao local marcado para o encontro, um barzinho em Port Angeles. Alice não parava de falar a viagem inteira, parecia uma fonte de energia inesgotável. Tentei focar minha atenção na estrada, dirigindo da maneira mais segura que conseguia, mesmo quando me assustava com seus gritinhos de alegria. Não que eu não fique feliz por ela, muito pelo contrário. Mas um medo absoluto tomava conta de mim quando eu tentava imaginar como seria esse primo de Jasper, um tal de Emmett.

Pelo o que eu consegui com Alice, Emmett era atleta – já comecei a desanimar com essa informação -, era alto e sarado e só. Foram apenas essas inúteis informações que Alice conseguiu tirar de Jasper, disse que depois de tanto conversar a boca dela estava sedente pela dele e depois disso eram borrões em sua memória. Sei bem que borrões eram esses.

Só queria que o primo do tal Jasper não fosse um sujeito estranho. Estranho do tipo de arrota depois de um gole de cerveja, ou que não sabe a diferença de mas ou mais. Havia uns meses em que não me interessava por alguém, os caras a faculdade eram uns babacas com uniformes de baseball. Gostaria de conhecer gente nova, caras interessantes, mas com a correria no meu primeiro ano na faculdade ficava impossível, mas estávamos em Forks e de férias, eu tinha que aproveitar. Estacionei e quando saí do carro comecei a passar as mãos nervosamente na blusinha que usava, era de alcinhas de um azul que lembrava o céu da praia de La Push no verão que era frio do mesmo jeito, uma calça jeans super colada no corpo – porque eu não presto - e um saltinho básico. Ajeitei o cabelo e dei uma ultima olhada no espelho do retrovisor do carro, mas a situação não ajudava ao olhar Alice, minha vontade de entrar no carro e deixar minha amiga lá plantada no estacionamento quase me dominou. Alice era linda por natureza, cabelos escuros e repicados, pele branca e olhos azuis. Ela não precisava de muito para ficar bonita, ela já era sem esforço. Vida injusta essa.

"Vamos antes que eu desista, Alice." – disse respirando fundo uma, duas, três vezes seguidas. Nunca gostei muito de surpresas, gostava de saber onde estava pisando, na real, onde eu estava prestes a me meter.

O barzinho era charmosinho, não estava muito cheio e da entrada conseguimos avistar Jasper e o dito primo. Eu não queria levar a sério a primeira impressão que tive dele, pois já esperava um grandalhão a nossa espera, mas era impossível não compará-lo com os caras da faculdade.

Mas olha a minha noite se revelando um fiasco já de cara, minha primeira impressão não podia ser mais correta, após Jasper nos apresentar a Emmett, o atleta de ouro da família _Whitlock_, ele nos honrou por dez minutos monopolizando a conversa, o que virou um monólogo falando sobre onde morava, estudava e do time do qual fazia parte, nem precisamo perguntar nada, ele desandou a falar por conta própria.

Não me pergunte detalhes da conversa, me desliguei completamente nos primeiros trinta segundos, apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria de vez em quando. Eu tinha certeza de que sairia dali sem vinte por cento do meu Q.I.

Alice volta e meia me olhava me pedindo desculpas, mas eu não deixaria isso passar em branco, ela iria me pagar por estar me fazendo passar por aquela situação brochante. A se ia! Meia hora já havia se passado, enquanto Alice e Jasper aproveitavam sua bolha de felicidade, eu estava quase me jogando de cabeça no chão do bar. Talvez isso pudesse me livrar daquele primo sem noção do Jasper. Emmett tentava ser engraçado a qualquer preço e até piadas sobre hemorroidas eu tive que ouvir, e o tempo parecia passar lentamente, me torturando a cada maldito segundo. Me perguntava se tudo aquilo não seria uma piada, uma pegadinha para cima de mim. Porque se não for isso, eu certamente devo estar pagando por todos os meus pecados.

Olhei no relógio, eu já estava a quase uma hora escutando uma ladainha sem fim. Vez ou outra o casal fofura da mesa entrava no papo e tentava animar a situação. E eu só querendo que o Emmett perdesse a voz do nada, ficasse rouco, desaparecesse da minha frente. Naquela altura eu nem ligava de ficar de vela, ou melhor, eu até ficaria no carro enquanto Alice aproveitava sua noite com o futuro namorado.

Cutuquei Alice e pedi que fosse ao banheiro comigo, eu já havia tomado duas doses de tequila, estava muito bem. Pensei que se fosse para eu aturar mais um pouco daquela noite, que fosse pelo menos vendo gnomos ou duas cabeças em vez de uma. Quem se importava?

Alice e eu rumamos para o banheiro feminino e eu esperava falar umas poucas e boas para ela, como ela poderia me colocar naquela situação? Eu estava pronta para dar alguns chutes.

"Bella, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que o tal primo era assim... Tão idiota." – desculpou-se.

"Você tem noção do esforço mental e físico que aquele cara esta me exigindo? Se ele fosse mudo eu ficaria com ele de boa, o problema dele é abrir a boca e a única coisa que sai é merda." – esbravejei.

Resumo da história do banheiro, eu quase pulei no pescoço de Alice, estava muito puta da cara. Ela se desculpou, eu me desculpei, ela queria ir embora e me poupar daquela tortura, mas ao ver o quanto ela estava deixando de lado por mim... Não consegui evitar, respirei fundo e soltei sem pensar.

"Tudo bem, você não precisa ir embora por minha causa. Eu voltarei para a mesa e me esforçarei ao máximo para não jogar uma cadeira naquele imprestável. Só volte para a mesa e diga que eu já estou indo, ok?" – disse tentando manter um sorriso, mas acho que estava mais para uma careta.

"Obrigado, Bells! Você é a melhor..." – falou me abraçando.

Enquanto eu via Alice sair do banheiro, tentei me concentrar em voltar para e rezar para que as horas passassem mais rápido. Ou que Emmett ficasse afônico do nada, isso também me ajudaria muito. Ao voltar para a mesa dei de cara com uma loira estilo modelo, a danada parecia ter saído de sua caixinha para dar umas voltinhas e curtir o mundo. Em outras palavras, ela parecia uma Barbie.

"Vejo que você esta com aquele cara da mesa nove, certo? Vocês são namorados?" – perguntou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

"Depende do cara, você se refere ao grandalhão?" – perguntei com uma nesga de animação, minha noite podia terminar comigo sendo a única a não beijar na boca e dar uns amassos, mas se eu pudesse unir esses dois, porque não dar uma forcinha ao destino?

"Ele mesmo, vocês estão juntos?"

Deus existe e deve estar torcendo por mim nesse momento, a loira arrasa quarteirão esta de olho no cérebro de amendoim e eu não perderia essa chance de despachá-lo para a casa do cacete. Não mesmo.

"Não estamos juntos, por quê?" – perguntei. – "Você esta afim dele?"

"Sim. Posso?" – a loira tinha um olhar meigo, mas sensual ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele é todo seu." – retruquei indo em direção a minha mesa. – "Mas espere o meu sinal, quando eu me levantar, você pode chegar nele sem problemas, pode ser?" – eu não sabia se o meu joguinho patético de jogar com a loira daria certo. Mas eu tentaria qualquer coisa para me livrar daquele despacho de macumba.

"Sim, ficarei no balcão a espera do seu sinal. Como você se chama?" – eu queria muito que aquela "negociação" não precisasse de nomes e não sabia se era uma boa revelar o meu. – É Marie e o seu?" – não menti, só omiti dizendo o meu segundo nome. Minha avó Marie ficaria orgulhosa da neta que tem, eu dando uma de cupido, toda fofa.

"O meu é Rosalie." – respondeu com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, Rose. Fique atenta ao meu sinal, ok?"

"Ok." – respondeu a loira meio sem jeito, mas parecia estar tão animada quanto eu naquele momento. Veja pelo lado bom, todo mundo sairia ganhando, até mesmo eu.

Retornei para a minha mesa com um planinho já bolado, eu só precisava da ajuda de Alice e esperava que ela cooperasse comigo. Peguei meu celular dentro de sua bolsa ao me sentar novamente de frente para o Emmett, lhe dando o meu mais lindo e verdadeiro sorriso. Digitei uma mensagem, enquanto tentava me inteirar sobre o assunto da mesa.

**- Alice, concorde com tudo o que eu irei fazer. Consegui arranjar uma linda garota para o senhor cérebro de amendoim. Ok? –**

Alice pegou o celular e leu a mensagem, e eu tentando parecer o mais natural possível para os demais. Olhei com o canto do olho, ela estava me respondendo.

**- Tudo bem, acho que te devo essa. Mas será que vai dar certo? O que tem em mente? –**

**- Sim, apenas concorde, eu tenho um namorado e logo ele irá me telefonar. Eu sairei da mesa e a garota que esta afim dele vai vir aqui. Plano doido, mas vai dar certo. – **respondi.

Ela leu a mensagem e assentiu com a cabeça, coloquei o meu celular para despertar dali a cinco minutos, eu iria atender como se fosse uma chamada. Mas eu nem precisei disso para sair da mesa. Emmett conseguiu isso em menos de três minutos e eu quase mandei ele ir à merda.

"Querem algo mais para beber?" – perguntou Jasper.

"Uma coca, por favor, e você Bella?" – Alice nem me olhava ao perguntar, o clima entre ela e Jasper era perceptível à km de distância.

"Uma coca também." – respondi enquanto brincava com um sachê de molho que estava no centro da mesa.

"Você não deveria tomar refrigerante, Bella. Além de fazer mal à saúde, engorda." – disse Emmett com a maior cara de pau.

"Você esta me chamando de gorda?" – perguntei com a raiva estampada em minha cara. O senhor saúde estava querendo se dar bem me ofendendo? Que psicologia reversa do capeta é essa?

"Não, Isabella. Você é linda, mas a beleza não dura para sempre, né?" – eu estava chocada, aquele filho de uma puta estava querendo me tirar do sério e certamente havia conseguido.

"Vocês me dão licença?" – perguntei me levantando da cadeira, antes de Alice puxar o meu braço. – "Alex esta me ligando, preciso atender." – respondi rezando para ela entendesse a minha deixa.

Saí marchando para qualquer lugar, não estava nem aí para o que iam pensar, queria mais é que aquele atleta cérebro de amendoim explodisse. Não faria mal algum para a humanidade perder uma mente brilhante como a dele, garanto. Estava tão perdida em ideias de como o fazer morrer lenta e dolorosamente, que esbarrei em alguém e senti um líquido gelado escorrer pela minha blusa. Parei exasperada, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu só podia estar sonhando, não brinca que derramaram bebida na minha blusa favorita? Quando olhei para baixo e constatei a situação da minha roupa, acabei desabafando e nem me importei em ver quem era o desgraçado vesgo de uma figa que não olha para onde anda.

"Mas que merda!" – falei dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

"Me desculpe, você apareceu do nada e ..."

"Eu apareci do nada? E você estava olhando para onde, seu idi..." – eu saio de mim quando fico brava, nem eu me reconheço. Quando eu encarei o culpado pelo esbarrão, perdi o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Uma parte da minha mente gritava comigo dizendo: "GRITE COM ELE, CHUTE, FALE MAL! ELE ACABOU COM A SUA BLUSA. ACABA COM ELE, SWAN!" Mas outra parte sã implorava para eu deixar de ser barraqueira e resolver o assunto sem alarde, até porque o cara era lindo e se rolasse uma troca de telefones ou até mesmo uns beijinhos, já estava de bom tamanho.

O cara era alto, tinha os cabelos milimetricamente bagunçados e se vestia muito bem. Sua boca era convidativa, sua voz me causava estremecimentos internos e eu estava louca para agarrar aquele homem. Não me julguem mal, mas quando sua noite tem tudo para ser um fiasco e Deus parece se compadecer de sua situação, não é certo aproveitar a chance? Já mencionei o quão cheiroso ele era?

"Mil desculpas." – disse. – "Estava distraída, não o vi." – falei tentando me redimir do meu quase surto segundo atrás.

"Bem, eu fiz um estrago na sua blusa. Eu que deveria estar me desculpando, não acha?" – perguntou com um sorriso explode ovários. – "A propósito, me chamo Edward."

Tentei manter minha melhor cara de "sou normal" e retribuí o sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, essas coisas acontecem. Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella." – respondi, mas mentalmente eu me chutava, como eu posso ser tão oferecida assim?

"Bella, você tem um casaco? Não acho que vá querer voltar para o seu namorado e explicar toda essa história." – Como? Namorado? Muitas perguntas para uma mente que esta maquinando coisas erradas, muitas perguntas.

"Deixei no carro. Eu não tenho namorado, estou apenas acompanhando a minha amiga e o primo do futuro namorado dela veio de brinde pra mim. Tipo presente de grego." – eu estava ficando nervosa, começava a falar demais, gesticular demais, a parecer uma idiota com certeza.

Edward parecia se divertir enquanto eu falava, gesticulava e trancava a passagem das pessoas que queriam seguir até o balcão. O jeito como ria e mexia no cabelo, muita informação pra mim, eu já me via agarrando aqueles cabelos, mordendo aquele lábio carnudo e rosado. Eu estava completamente arriada pelo cara e não sabia mais que o seu primeiro nome.

"Se quiser, eu posso te acompanhar até o estacionamento para que você possa pegar o seu casaco." – ele deveria parar de sorri, de boa, ele deveria.

"Ok." – foi a minha resposta super inteligente.

Edward pousou umas das mãos em minhas costas e me guiou pela saída dos fundos, uma pessoa normal ficaria alerta para qualquer tipo de atrevimento. Mas esse era o problema, eu queria que ele se atrevesse a me beijar, eu queria muito. Caminhamos por um pequeno corredor que nos levava até os fundos do bar e logo uma porta de emergência se abria a nossa frente, como ele conseguiu abrir a porta? Nem me atentei a esse detalhe, sentir o calor que emanava da sua mão contra as minhas costas estava me deixando meio aérea. A noite estava até bonita, mas um vento frio soprava e me arrepiei assim que coloquei os pés para fora do bar. Por sorte eu tinha colocado as chaves do carro no bolso da minha calça e não teria que voltar para a minha mesa para pegá-las, o senhor "clorofila boy" poderia querer vir comigo e não ia dar certo, eu poderia passar com o carro por cima dele uma ou duas vezes, claro que totalmente sem querer.

Assim que ele me viu encolher com o vento, Edward retirou seu paletó e me cobriu com ele. Fiquei imaginando como seria a pele dele, o toque... Nem preciso dizer que só de pensar em besteiras a mais, deixei minhas chaves caírem no chão o que prontamente nós dois nos abaixamos para juntar. E ali estava o que eu queria, o clima perfeito para que ele me beijasse, mordi a boca tentando não fazer biquinho e dizer: "Dá, dá!". Mas confesso que aquela noite estava mais para uma comédia pastelão do que para um romance retirado de livros. Onde reis e princesas ficam juntos para sempre. Uma hora eu estava ali, cara a cara com Edward, pronta para ser beijada e o que mais viesse a seguir.. Só não esperava sermos quase atropelados por um carro que surgiu do nada em nossa direção. Com um movimento, Edward conseguiu me empurrar para frente e cair em cima de mim. O lado bom, eu podia sentir que o clima voltara entre nós. Sobre o carro que quase nos atropelara, nem a cor eu notei. O lado ruim era que eu não só caí de costas no chão frio, como também chafurdei numa poça de lama. Eu queria morrer dentro de um buraco, eu queria sumir dali e ao mesmo tempo partir para o tudo ou nada ali mesmo. Salvar uma parte daquela noite certamente abençoada pelo próprio tinhoso.

"Você é um perigo ambulante, Bella." – ele ria, enquanto saia de cima de mim e me ajudava a ficar em pé. E lá se foi o clima novamente.

"O que posso dizer? Sou nociva para a minha própria existência." – brinquei. – "Obrigado, Edward. Eu quase virei sanduíche essa noite." – ri enquanto agradecia, eu não conseguia parar de ser idiota e a culpa era toda dele.

"Penso que o casaco não será de muita serventia agora, você esta toda suja de Martini e lama. Uma combinação inusitada." – ele ria da minha desgraça e eu ria com ele.

"Tudo bem, vou chamar a minha amiga e ir embora. Não posso ficar aqui desse jeito..." – disse emburrada, tentando fazer charminho. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que pelo menos um número de telefone fosse dado, nem que fosse eu dar o meu gratuitamente para ele.

"Não se preocupe, venha comigo, vamos dar um jeito nisso." – falou pegando a minha mão e me levando novamente para dentro do estabelecimento.

"Como você vai dar um jeito?" – uma parte da minha cabeça começava a ficar alerta.

"Eu sou o dono do bar, Bella." – respondeu.

"Ah, entendo. E como pretende dar um jeito na minha situação?" – repeti

"Devo ter alguma coisa que te sirva em meu escritório." – meu eu interior dava pulinhos de alegria, mas Alice já devia estar preocupada comigo. Será que o meu pseudo-plano estava dando certo?

Passamos por trás do balcão, me estiquei e consegui ver algo bem interessante. Alice e Jasper curtindo a sós sua noite e Emmett não estava na mesa e em nenhum lugar a vista, dei uma geral no local e nada também da Rosalie. Na mosca!

"Preciso avisar a minha amiga que estou bem, caso contrário ela achará que eu fui junto com a descarga." – puta que la merda! Olha o tipo de piadinha infame que eu vou soltar perto do homem. Sou desse mundo não, só isso explica. Eu devo ser tão idiota quanto Emmett.

Tateei os bolsos em busca do meu celular e olha que legal, eu havia perdido o aparelho em algum lugar e a única coisa que me deixava um pouquinho mais tranquila era que ele era protegido por senha, não que eu tivesse medo de que mexessem nele. Uma questão de segurança.

A gargalhada de Edward por causa do meu comentário foi algo totalmente inesperado, pensei que ele fosse me achar uma idiota e lá estava ele rindo de mim, da minha infâmia. Eu voltava a ter esperanças. Mesmo sentindo uma leve pontada no coração, aquele celular tinha me custado um aniversário e um natal sem presentes dos meus pais.

"Que bom que eu faço você rir." – disse.

"Você é única, Bella." – minha vontade de dizer "Por favor, para!" naquele momento foi quase insuportável, ele era um cara com senso de humor, beleza e inteligência. Quero mais o quê da minha vida? Ah sim, quero ele em minha cama todos os dias, me cansando todas as noites. Eu acho que bati a cabeça e nem senti, eu não conseguia parar de flertar, me insinuar e fazer gracinhas para o cara que arruinou minha blusinha favorita e salvou a minha vida numa mesma noite. – "Irei avisar a sua amiga, mas antes vamos trocar essas roupas, que tal?"

"Acho uma boa ideia, obrigado." – contive minha língua, eu precisava encarar a situação e resolver se podia ou não me jogar nua em cima de sua mesa do escritório. Queria saber se ele era solteiro, quantos anos ele tinha e se eu podia ir em frente com ele a partir do que eu viesse a saber. Mas mesmo que ele tivesse namorada, eu não era nem um pouco ciumenta, era só química e física quântica querendo fazer fusão, nada de sentimentos, acho. – "Perdi o meu celular em algum lugar entre o esbarrão e o estacionamento."

"Não se preocupe, foi por minha culpa que você esta nessa situação. Iremos dar um jeito." – Edward era um homem completo, então eu supus que deveria ter bem mais de vinte oito anos. Mas eu não estava muito lá interessada em sua idade, queria mesmo era saber se ele tinha namorada, era casado, divorciado, emasiado ou outros.

Ele me levou a um outro corredor além do balcão e abriu uma porta, quase engasguei. Não era apenas um escritório, era quase uma quitinete, havia de tudo um pouco. Havia cama e um armário no canto, um frigobar, uma tv muito grande pendurada na parede ao lado da porta e claro, uma estante e uma mesa com vários papéis sortido em cima. O local era pequeno e grande ao mesmo tempo, eu adorei o aconchego do quarto-escritório. Nada de fotos de crianças ou de uma mulher com cara de modelo da Victória Secrets, a não ser um casal de meia idade estampando um porta retratos em cima de sua mesa de trabalho e de uma garota muito parecida com ele, isso soava muito bom. Edward entrou no cômodo e abriu o armário tirando de lá algumas peças de roupas que poderiam muito bem ser de sua namorada ou irmã e eu rezava para que fosse de uma irmã.

"Acho que essa calça e blusa irão te servir bem, são da minha irmã mais nova. Você se importa?" – disse com as peças nas mãos, uma carinha de anjo levado. Se ele soubesse a minha disposição para tirar a minha roupa e ficar sem nada e com ele o resto da noite.. Não se importaria com o tamanho das roupas.

"Claro que não. Onde que tem um banheiro?" – perguntei olhando para os lados e não conseguia encontrar uma porta a não ser pela qual entramos"

"Isso é meio que um truque, sabe." – disse sorrindo enquanto abria duas portas do guarda roupas e voilá, um banheiro estava atrás daquelas portas, que charme.

"Isso é demais, bem privado, não é?" – perdi toda a vergonha na cara.

"Muito. Venha se trocar que eu irei avisar a sua amiga que você esta bem e segura." - brincou.

"É a mesa nove, o nome dela é Alice." – informei enquanto entrava no banheiro secreto.

Edward me deixou a sós no escritório dele, entrei no banheiro e troquei de roupa. Um pouquinho folgado aqui, apertadinho ali, mas no geral eu estava bem melhor do que há cinco minutos atrás. Não sabia o que fazer com o paletó dele que estava sujo de lama e nem com as minhas próprias roupas, então resolvi deixar em cima de uma cadeira até que ele voltasse. Estava na cara que ele morava ali, tinha uma atmosfera diferente, eu conseguiria viver ali de boa, mas o bicho da curiosidade estava me consumindo, eu queria conhece-lo melhor.

Uns cinco minutos depois de eu estar vagando pelo seu escritório, acabei sentando na ponta da cama e esperei por ele. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer com um sorriso daqueles que explodem ovários e com uma cerveja em cada mão. Seu olhar correu até onde eu estava sentada, ele estava diferente.

"Já avisei a sua amiga que você estava bem e que depois voltaria, e se quer saber, seu presente de grego esta se amassando lá no estacionamento com uma loira. Penso que você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é?" – brincou.

"Obrigada e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. São coisas da vida. Estou feliz por ele e mais ainda por mim." – sorri em retribuição.

"Trouxe uma cerveja para nós, você se importa em beber aqui comigo ou quer ir lá para fora?" – perguntou.

"Aqui esta bom." – respondi.

Edward me perguntou se eu não era menor de idade, caso fosse eu não poderia estar tomando cerveja e sim refrigerante. Revelei a minha idade e sem pudores algum também perguntei a dele, conversamos muito e quando dei por mim, já estava ali há mais de uma hora, era hora de ir embora. Alice deveria estar preocupada com a minha demora, tínhamos de chegar cedo na casa dos pais dela ou seríamos deserdadas sem dó nem piedade. O engraçado de tudo é que conversamos sobre coisas amenas, Edward tinha trinta e um anos, já teve algumas namoradas, mas tinha acabado de romper um noivado de três com uma tal de Tânia. – encarei isso como ótimo e ruim.– era dono do bar havia pouco mais de um ano, era de Nova York e lá deixou seus pais; Esme e Carlisle e sua irmã mais nova, Bree. Ele era um fofo quando falava da família, toda aquela vontade de ficar nua e algo mais deu lugar a uma súbita vontade de dar continuidade à conversa. Ele queria saber da minha vida, eu tinha pouco o que dizer sobre mim, estava cursando o primeiro ano de literatura em Seattle, morava em um apartamento com minha amiga Alice, estava de férias em Forks porque é onde nasci e é onde os meus e os pais de Alice moram.

Também descobrimos que tínhamos gostos musical em comum, principalmente uma banda em especial, o grupo 'N Sync. Edward riu quando confessei que até hoje eu tinha um pôster do grupo colado na parede do meu quarto em Forks. Eu não conseguia parar de gargalhar quando ele começou a cantar "I Drive Myself Crazy" da maneira mais desafinada que conseguia com todo esmero. Ele era fofo cantando, pensei. Mas fiquei embasbacada que um cantor tão ruim conseguisse tocar piano excelentemente. Edward me mostrou um cd onde havia algumas músicas tocadas apenas no piano. Era um momento só nosso, quando dei por mim já estávamos deitados de frente um para o outro na cama, as piadas havia cessado, assim como a curiosidade pela vida um do outro. Apenas me deixei levar pelo momento, fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça colando minha boca nos lábios de Edward. Eu quis isso a noite inteira, imaginei como seria, qual seria a sensação. E lá estava eu, beijando um cara que valia a pena perder o celular, estragar a blusinha favorita e ser salva de um atropelamento. Os lábios dele eram gentis, como se tivesse receio de me machucar com qualquer movimento brusco, levei uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando sua face para logo perder-me em seus cabelos. Uma mistura de alegria e medo tomavam conta de mim.

O momento foi interrompido quando duas leves batidas na porta nos despertaram para a realidade. Sorrimos um para o outro, nos levantando da cama.

"Desculpe interromper, mas me disseram que a Bella estava aqui." – era a voz da Alice.

"Estou aqui, Ali. O que aconteceu?" – perguntei sorrindo como uma boba encostada no armário de Edward.

"Temos que ir, você sabe o que vai acontecer se a gente chegar tarde, tipo super tarde, né?" – disse tentando parecer menos envergonhada do que já estava.

"Sim, já estou indo. Te encontro lá no estacionamento, pegue as chaves do carro." – me dirigi a porta e entreguei as chaves, eu ainda tinha uma coisinha para resolver com Edward.

"Ok. Tchau, Edward.. Você tem um belo bar." – elogiou ao sair.

"Sua amiga parece ser bem legal." – disse.

"Nem tente, ela tem um quase namorado." – brinquei.

"E quem disse que eu a quero? Estou interessado na amiga dela, conhece?" – respondeu.

"Mas não seja por isso..." – atravessei a distância entre nós e o puxei para mim, beijando-o mais avidamente, passando minhas mãos em seus braços, em suas costas, parando em seus cabelos. Não precisei fazer muita coisa, uma hora eu estava ali no chão e em outra estava prensada na parede com as pernas em volta da cintura de Edward. Ele parecia estar tão animado quanto eu. Suas mãos percorreram as laterais do meu corpo, parando na bainha da minha blusa, senti suas mãos tocando a minha pele, me deixando mais quente do que antes. Ele era hábil e sabia o que queria, ainda me beijando ele afastou o top que eu usava por baixo da blusa e suas mãos tiveram livre acesso aos meus seios, ele investia contra mim e eu gemia em resposta. Ele conseguia me beijar e brincar com o bico dos meus seios e eu mal conseguia pensar direito. Eu queria mais, muito mais. Estava prestes a ouvir sino e anjos cantando "Aleluia!" quando mais uma batida na porta nos interrompeu novamente. Edward subiu o meu top, abaixou a minha blusa e desgrudou seus lábios dos meus, o que respondi com uma lamúria. Quem deveria ser o filho de uma quenga que não sabe usar a mão para outro tipo de coisa a não ser bater em portas? Um verdadeiro empata foda. Edward me abaixou e se arrumou, havia uma barraca armada dentro das calças dele, suprimi minha vontade de fazer uma piadinha, eu não deveria estar melhor do que ele.

"Estou com um problema no bar, tenho que ir resolver." – disse tentando não demonstrar a frustração que ele sentia.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir mesmo. Assim que limpar as roupas de sua irmã eu as devolvo, mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo. Nos vemos por aí." – disse pegando minhas roupas sujas em cima da cadeira e indo em direção a porta. Edward puxou meu braço, me agarrando pela cintura.

"Como assim nos vemos por aí? Você realmente acha que o que acabamos de quase fazer aqui era só tesão? – perguntou, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nessa noite, Edward. Foi muito mais que tesão, acredite em mim." – respondi tentando não parecer uma sentimental.

Edward inclinou-se e me beijou, mas agora não havia aquela fome de minutos atrás, havia cuidado, havia tudo o que eu queria que perdurasse por mais um tempo. Ele se afastou, mostrando o meu celular intacto.

"Achei o seu celular, ele estava perto da porta de saída. Nele esta o meu número, não quero apenas terminar o que começamos aqui, seria bom se você tivesse alguém do seu lado para lhe salvar de carros desgovernados e lhe emprestar uma roupa ou tirá-las também. O que te parece?" – brincou.

"Me parece uma excelente ideia, mas com uma condição... Nada de cantoria, você é um péssimo cantor." – eu ri.

[...]

No caminho de volta para Forks, Alice me narrou todos os acontecimentos desde que eu saíra esbaforida da mesa, até me encontrar no escritório de Edward, já eu, tive que narrar tudo o que aconteceu desde o mesmo momento. Estava tão feliz que até efeitos sonoros foram usados para que eu pudesse dar mais realidade àquilo que parecia ser um sonho ainda. Emmett acabou caindo nas graças de Rosalie, Jasper pediu Alice em namoro àquela noite. Conseguimos chegar a tempo de não sermos linchadas pelos pais de Alice, quando já estava deitada e Alice aos roncos, senti meu celular vibrar.

Uma mensagem.

_**- Espero que tenha chego em segurança, no pouco que te conheço você já tem um histórico perigoso. -**_

Sorri ao ler a mensagem, eu me sentia como uma adolescente de novo, tinha até vontade de escutar meus antigos cds do 'N Sync, digitei minha resposta.

**- Obrigado pela preocupação, estou bem e já me encontro deitada e quentinha. -**

Mais uma mensagem.

_**- Gostaria muito estar aí com você, te esquentando, dando continuidade ao que paramos em meu escritório. - **_

Senti meu corpo aquecer um pouco ao ser inundada por lembranças de algumas horas atrás.

_**- Não se preocupe, logo poderemos fazer isso e muito mais. -**_

E mais uma.

_**- Tenho certeza disso, trate de dormir. **__**"**__**Lying in your arms, so close together**__**". -**_

_**- Obrigado pela noite, por tudo. **__**"**__**I lie awake I drive myself crazy. Drive myself crazy, thinking of you." Boa noite. xx -**_

* * *

_**N/A: louca para saber o que a Line achou do seu presente e também vocês leitores.  
**_

_**OBS: Desculpem pelo possíveis erros gramaticais e/ou ortográficos. Procurei por uma beta, mas infelizmente minhas opções eram poucas e depois de alguns acontecimentos no fandom, ficou ainda pior encontrar alguém. Em ouuuuuutras palavras, ME DESCULPEM!**_

_**Não deixem de ler também as outras fics das participantes da O/S Oculta: www . fanfiction oneshotoculta.**_

_**saibam que seus comentários é o combustível que eu uso para escrever novas histórias... 3**_

_**Me deixem feliz e comentem... CUPCAKES! :3**_


End file.
